


Silence is golden

by yaoiyuri



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri
Summary: Being cheeky doesn't pay off even in Pegasus galaxy. Colonel Sheppard finds out what happens when someone takes his words too seriously...
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	Silence is golden

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mlčeti zlato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099644) by [yaoiyuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri). 



> So first of all, I am really sorry and I hope you will enjoy this fanfiction. :D 
> 
> This is translation of my first fanfic I’ve ever post on AO3. I like this "story" in Czech and I am trying to not hate it in English because translation of it was soooooo pain in the ass – it took terrible amount of time and the result is… questionable.  
> I am not native speaker and honestly my written English sucks in terrible way. On the other hand, I just can’t put my Czech stories in Google translate and then put them online – it’s against my grammar-nazi nature (and I found out I sometimes write in Czech too sophisticated for machine translation).
> 
> Yes, I have beta. She is my friend. Her English is far far far better than mine. She is desperately begging me for using the articles in English. I am truly doing my best. :D Funny thing is she doesn’t know any Stargate which cause statements like: I haven’t realized Todd and the Wraith are the same person until you told me. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Have you ever been in the middle of sucking a dick when you suddenly find yourself wondering how every single choice you’ve made in your entire life has led you straight to _this_ moment?

No?

Well, Colonel John Sheppard was _precisely_ in this situation. He was topless, kneeling on the floor with hands tied behind his back and WITH A FREAKING DICK IN HIS MOUTH.

Was it fate?

The sins of his past lives?

Bad karma?

The idea that he was predestined from the beginning of his damned life to suck dicks in another galaxy seemed quite unlikely to him. The other option was simpler and less philosophical – all of this was because of his job. John´s long-standing employer made a significant input to this unfortunate event. Without the army, he wouldn’t even be here, right? On top of that, hand in hand with the IOA they caused most of the cardinal blunders that occurred in Atlantis in recent years. The errors that he – as the supreme military commander in this galaxy – had to deal with. _Naturally._ In this moment he almost felt regret he didn’t obey general O’Neill on that memorable day and touched something at the Antarctic outpost. More precisely he _sat down_ on something.

Almost.

But putting the blame only on the army would not be fair. John owed them for a lot of things. Thanks to his long and loyal service he had many opportunities to sucks cocks which gave him a certain advantage. He was proficient in suppressing the gag reflex for example. However, it’s been literally years he had done this the last time. If John could choose – and thanks to his visage and charm, he usually could – he preferred women. So, he was out of practice a little bit in Atlantis. In addition, he was more than competent in the fellatio of _human_ genitals, and the one he was blowjobing right now did not fit into this definition… not even remotely.

The Universe works in mysterious ways. However thinking about it was irrelevant at this point. John had to concentrate because he had his mouth _full_ of work. He would say he has no idea how this all could happen, but it wasn’t true.

Off-world mission.

Gunfight. Major Lorne was shot. _Naturally_.

Captivity.

And during these events a new important life lesson came to him: Telling your enemy that you will more likely suck a Wraith's dicks than betray Atlantis sounds admirably courageous at first. But when you consider that there is also a Wraith captured together with you, this statement is not wise at all.

 _Honestly, this statement is not wise_ under any circumstances, John.

Never ever.

Even if your abductor is not a total psychopath, you should never say something like that. Unfortunately, the leader of their kidnappers, ex-Genii mercenary by the way, was a total psycho and he took – with uncovering malice – John's words seriously.

Literally.

Sheppard had better bite his tongue off, but words can’t be taken back. After all, he considered himself an honest man, who stands behind his statement in all circumstances. And… one of their abductors was holding a gun to Lorne's head – just for making sure none of the prisoners would try to make problems. The rest of the Genii deserters were aiming at Todd and him. It was a very unenviable situation. Nevertheless **,** John was still on top of things. As his grandmother used to say, _always look on the bright side of life, John, always_.

Because it could be worse.

Much worse.

For example, the hazel-eyed colonel could say he is more likely to _fuck_ with the Wraith than betray Atlantis. Unlike a blow job, such a statement would probably not have been accepted by Todd so condescendingly. ~~~~

Furthermore, from a certain point of view, sucking a Wraith’s dick was an interesting and refreshing change. They suck your life, so you suck their… oh, wait, this was not a satisfying revenge for most of Wraiths’ victims. John just let himself get carried away by his own thoughts too far, by his own secret desires.

There was no point pretending he never thought about it because he goddamn did. Sometimes. Sometimes even more. And surprisingly long before he ever met Todd. You know... Steve was hot as hell too. But still, Steve was just an innocent and shameful fantasy of John's wet dreams. This was the terrifying reality and it is quite hard to admit you have a crush on a thousand years old space vampire even if you acknowledge it only to yourself.

And Todd – that bastard – did not make it easier for him. Ancient Wraith commander apparently decided that the young human Colonel must pay full price for his sharp tongue and impulsive actions, so he accepted John's unusual _care_ patiently and without any objections.

In fact, that green bastard was enjoying it a lot. He completely ignored the dozens of guns aiming at him and the countless eyes watching them. John had to admit that if he was in his shoes… he would enjoy it too.

 _Damn, Todd, how much longer!_ he groaned internally. He was trying his best even though satisfying a male Wraith by just mouth – believe it or not – is fucking hard. It took forever. His knees were grazed, blood from his tied wrists was draining down which caused uncomfortable tingling in his palms. The pain in his back began to be unbearable. And his mouth was already pretty tired.

Moreover, he became more and more aware of the little disturbing details among the people and Wraiths. The first discovery was that Wraith males have tattoos truly _everywhere_. Yes, even on the… not to mention the size and thickness of _that_. He also couldn’t get rid of the impression that his tongue and lips felt _something_ throughout all length. It was some kind of… small bumps. John didn’t want to think about their purpose.

At that moment, a dark growl escaped between the Wraith's tightly gripped lips. John had never heard such a sound before; it was like the purr of a really big cat crossed with a distant thunder.

Finally.

He coughed. A sticky white fluid ran down his chin. It was more than he could swallow. He couldn’t even describe its taste. Probably just like Todd himself. Simple but apt description, if anyone would ask. John was pretty sure that no one ever will ask.

This after climax moment was _really_ awkward anyway. John was ignoring the disgusted looks on their captors’ faces. Even Lorne seemed to throw up soon or faint or do both at the same time. John noted in his head that he would have to talk seriously to the Major about what they would write in their mission report to Mr. Woolsey, assuming they will be able to get out of here alive somehow.

He unwittingly licked his lips and looked up. Todd loomed over him. Mighty and terrifying as always. John was gazing into his eyes. He should feel terribly embarrassed and humiliated, but he just could not. Simply because he did not do anything wrong or contemptible. And Todd knew it too. Because the thousand years old Wraith was many things but definitely not narrow-minded in regards of interracial sex.

“Next time, John Sheppard,” he growled, “you should think first _then_ talk.” His voice sounded different than usual, almost gently. There was no malice, no reproof in it, only slight amusement and perhaps a bit of recognition. John smirked and shrugged his bare shoulders. He was still sticky and dirty with a weird taste on the palate.

“Todd…” he whispered hoarsely, “you didn’t believe I would do it, right?”

The tall Wraith grinned like the Cheshire Cat and revealed his sharp teeth.

“Actually,” he purred, “I didn't doubt it for a minute, _John_.”


End file.
